


Surprise

by EternalWinterSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Exchange, I hope you like it, M/M, Shance_Support_Squad, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWinterSleep/pseuds/EternalWinterSleep
Summary: Lance and Shiro have been together for two years. What started out as, You need money, I need a cuddle partner, turned out to be so much more.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastleSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/gifts).



Lance sighed. He had no classes today, so he was able to sleep in. Though, much to his dismay... his boyfriend had to go into the office. They had been together for almost two years now, and what two years it had been. It didn't feel like it was that long from when his Landlord kicked him out because he couldn't keep up with rent increases, to such an amazing man offering to pay for his everything. At first, it had been a simple relationship... Lance was his companion, having meals with him, going places and spending time, and in return Lance had a condo payed for, his classes all payed for, and even a new car.

Neither party would have foreseen that this arrangement would have moved further than simple companionship, as neither had been looking for a relationship. It was a gradual thing... light touches there, cuddling a little closer during movie nights, Lance started staying the night more than he spent at home. They even started holding hands when walking around the store without realizing it. Everything seemed to fall into place for them. 

It wasn't until they were attending a Charity event, that one of their friends gave a toast "To the happy couple hosting this event." That it occurred to them, that they were behaving like a couple. For keeping face, they went with it, but had a conversation upon returning home. Having the obvious shoved so suddenly in their faces, they decided to rent the condo out to a friend and Lance moved in. A year and a half later they were happy as could be. 

Lance opted to make breakfast, wearing nothing but a silk button down shirt, and Blue silk thong that always got a certain someone in the mood. He opted for something simple, eggs, sausage and cheese sandwiches. 

Shiro lied about having work today. He actually took the next few days off, but he had an important trip to the store to make. He left early, knowing Lance would still be asleep as it was his actual day off, a figured he would have enough time to go to the store and then get back to make breakfast. He walked in the door to smell breakfast cooking and his shoulders slumped as he walked to the kitchen. He saw Lance dancing and singing to Beyoncé and walked up behind wrapping his arms around his waist "You were supposed to still be asleep. What happened to sleeping until noon" he grumbles, mouthing at his lover's neck.

Lance laughs "You were not there... I got cold." He grins "Though, the better question is... Why are you home? Didn't you have work until Seven?" He asks, moving to grab and put more sausage into the pan for him, with some difficulty as Shiro refused to let go, Lances choice of small clothes doing their job. 

"Mmmmmm.... Decided I wanted to spend time with you since you have an extended weekend. You should hurry up and finish cooking. You already spoiled part of my surprise" He reluctantly let's go" I'm going to go change and I think ready the hot tub" Shiro kisses Lance on the cheek and gives him a slap on the ass "Bring the food out when you are done?" He asks

Lance squeaks and flushes "Fine fine!" He waves the spatula threateningly "I'll be out in a few minutes"

Shiro skirts away from the spatula laughing and heads to their room, changing into his swimwear and heading outside to adjust the hot tub temperature. The perks of having a large property was that no one could see you without getting past the large hedges surrounding the property.

Lance finished cooking up their breakfast and heads to their room to change before stepping out the double doors to their massive hot tub. He sets the tray on the ledge and slides in next to Shiro "I brought breakfast... and maybe we can have some dessert after" he kisses Shiro's Jaw teasingly before pulling away to hand Shiro his plate. 

Shiro smiles at him and takes the plate eating quickly, not taking more than a few minutes to finish eating the simple, but tasty breakfast. He sets the plate aside and waits for Lance to finish, who seems to be dragging their meal on. The moment that the plates touches the Tray Shiro pulls Lance against him kissing him deeply. "You don't always have to be a tease you know" he grumbles into the kiss, receiving a chuckle from Lance.

"I have a Surprise for you... Though, I am a Bit nervous" He mumbles, Hiding his face against Lances neck. "Close your eyes for me baby..." He pulls away

Lance frowns, not much got Shiro nervous, especially like this. "Are you okay?" He places his hands onto Shiro's face, thumb brushing against his cheek.

Shiro laughs "yes babe... I'm alright. Just... close your eyes okay?" He leans forward and kisses Lances nose, eliciting a relieved giggle from the younger man.

"Alright alright. I'm closing them. I swear if you bought be another watch I told you I don't need any more" Lance states, eyes closing and head tipping back to enjoy the sunlight shining down. He listens and hears splashing of Shiro getting out, and just as quickly splashing as Shiro returns to the water to sit next to him. 

"Lance... These last two years have been... Honestly the greatest years of my life. Having you by my side has been the greatest treat I could ever ask for... Your smile and laughter are contagious, you always keep me grounded... Pulling me out when I get stuck with work... I couldn't ask for more in a lover or a companion..." Shiro brings his hand up to caress Lances cheek and kissing him gently, noticing a few unshed tears clinging to his lashes " Lance... My love... My companion... My best friend... Will you marry me and make my wildest dreams come further true?" He asks softly.

Lance opens his eyes to see a gorgeous ring, set with Black diamonds and the clearest ocean blue sapphires. His tears fall freely, only to be brushed or kissed away by his love "Oh my god Takashi... Y you're such a sap" He hiccups and throws his arms around him " Yes... Of course, yes... You could be proposing with a ring pop and I'd say yes"  

Shiro lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding as Lance nearly topples them into the deeper part of the tub. He slips the band onto Lances finger as Lance wipes at some of Shiro's tears. "I love you so much Lance..." He murmurs kissing him lovingly.

Lance kisses him back before nuzzling his cheek "You know... I'd done something because I wanted to... but now we have a reason to celebrate" He smirks and whispers "I took a little longer coming out because I was getting ready for you" 

Shiro growls playfully and pulls Lance away from the wall "Well, then let's see how ready you are"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it T.T between hurting my hands and re-writing things i'm sorry this took so long D:  
> The ring is something like....   
> https://res.jeulia.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/g/rgg605-1_2_.jpg


End file.
